The present disclosure relates to a starting circuit for use with outdoor power equipment such as a lawn tractor. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a starter battery pack that includes a start button and is removably received in a battery receptacle of the outdoor power equipment.
Presently, many different types of outdoor power equipment include, electronic starting circuits that allow the user to start the internal combustion engine of the outdoor power equipment through either a switch or a push button. Most of these starting systems typically include a lead acid battery that provides the voltage and current required for activating the starting system of the outdoor power equipment. In many cases, the lead acid battery is a 12-volt battery that is recharged during operation of the outdoor power equipment.
Although lead acid batteries have been used for a very long, time and are relatively inexpensive, if the voltage, stored by the lead acid battery is completely depleted, the lead acid battery may become ineffective at storing a charge and would thus need to be replaced. Since many pieces of outdoor power equipment can sit idle for extended periods of time, if the lead acid battery is not removed and kept charged, the lead acid battery can become completely discharged and thus must be replaced.
Presently, some types of lawn and garden equipment utilize a lithium ion battery pack to provide primary power for the lawn and garden equipment. As an example, leaf blowers, weed trimmers and edgers often use lithium battery packs to provide continuous running power for the equipment Once the equipment is no longer in use, the lithium ion battery pack is removed and recharged utilizing a wall charger. Lithium ion battery packs can be completely discharged and subsequently recharged without any damage to the storage capacity of the battery. However, lithium ion battery packs are significantly more expensive than lead acid batteries.